Cyclopentadienes and alkylated derivatives thereof are known in the art. Further, methods are known for preparation of alkylated cyclopentadienes. There is described in Applicant's prior filed applications which have issued as U.S. patents, novel cyclopentadienes, their use as synthetic lubricant compositions and methods for their preparation. The cyclopentadienes invented previously by Applicant's are disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,849,566, 4,929,782, and 4,721,823. The disclosures of these prior filed U.S. patents are specifically incorporated herein by reference as these patents described the classes of alkylated cyclopentadienes which can be prepared according to the present invention using cyclopentadiene starting materials.